Silver Rock Shooter Adventure in Rintis Island!
by Gadis Tanpa Warna
Summary: Sekali lagi keluar dari dunia aslinya 'Other World' menuju dunia manusia secara paksa namun kali ini dia harus berada di dunia yang jauh dari waktu sebelumnya tempat dimana ia bertemu dengan seorang yang bernama Boboiboy yang selalu mengingatkan dirinya dengan 'dia'
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer:sudah pasti nya Boboiboy dan Black Rock Shooter bukan milik saya kecuali OC saya

Gendre:Friendship,Fantasy,and litle Humor

WARNING:OOC mungkin,typo's ,crossover lebih dari satu fandom maybe,bahasa campur aduk,dll

Chapter 1:Where am I?

Enjoy~

**FLASHBACK**

"_halo…apa kau disini?"_

"_ada apa?"_

"_oh kau disitu __rupa__nya __ada kabar baik untukmu,hari ini kau tidak perlu melindungiku lagi"_

" _..."_

"_er...kau tak usah hawatir aku bisa menjaga emosiku dengan baik.."_

"_..."_

"_percayalah ...a-aku ini kan memiliki hati sangat kuat kau tau kan itu"_

"_..."_

"_juga-"_

"_ya ya...aku mengerti, jadi kau ingin mengabil libur untuk sementara begitu?"_

"_a-ahahaha...jadi-"_

"_kuterima...dan juga hari ini kau tidak mau terlambat sekolah lagi__ kan__ Hikari Netto?"_

"_A-__A-__Aaaah! Ya ampun! Kanapa kau tidak menberi tau ku dari tadi?!"_

"_huh...dasar" _

_**Padahal kupikir akan menjadi hari yang biasa tanpa dia namun ternyata aku salah...**_

"_wah..wah..wah~ tak kusangka akan semudah ini menemukan mu disini S...R...S~"_

"_kau...tidak...bagaimana kau-"_

"_ah~...itu akan menjadi cerita nanti se__telah__ aku mendapatkan __**itu**__"_

"_sayang sekali...kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan nya,meski pun kau berusaha keras__ atau pun memaksa__"_

"_oh,sebuah tantangan ya...hmm...menarik sekali"_

"_kuharap kau jangan menyesal,karna kali ini aku tak segan-segan"_

_**Disaat aku bertarung dengan 'dia',t**__**iba-tiba saja munculah sebuah lubang dimensi ruang dan waktu yang tiba-tiba saja tebuka secara misterius**__** di depan mataku siap menghisap apa pun disekitarnya**_.

"_hei?! Apa maksud__nya__ ini!"_

"_mana ku tau,tapi dari pada itu.."_

_TANG!_

"_kau..."_

"_hu__h__?__...bukan kah kau sendiri lengah bocah?"_

"_sial..."_

.

_**Kuharap dia tidak menghawatirkan ku**_

.

.

.

"_Net..to.."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END FLASHBACK**

**OTHER POV**

"ugh...di-dimana ini?"aku pun memilih duduk sebentar mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya,dari pada aku berciuman terus dengan lapisan datar (entah apalah itu) tempat dimana aku tak sadarkan diri,kuraba permukaan nya dan ternyata itu adalah...

Tanah

Lalu kulihat sekitar tempat ini rupanya terdapat benda sejenis logam yang sepertinya tak terpakai lagi dan juga berkarat,namun ada satu kata tepat untuk tempat ini...

Aku berada di tempat pembuangan akhir

Tapi tunggu itu berarti aku berada di dunia manusia er..lagi? Hmm…aneh rasanya entah kenapa aku berada di zaman yang berbeda dari dunia yang ku jumpai sebelumnya atau jangan-jangan...

"AAAAHH!"

Huh? apakah itu suara manusia? disekitar sini? Ah lebih baik aku mencari sumbernya sekaligus melihat situasi saat kan kakiku kearah gundukan rosokan tua itu ternyata dibaliknya dari jauh kulihat seorang (mungkin) berarmor merah kemungkinan dia besifat jahat terbukti dengan seorang anak bertopi dengan pakaian hitam-kuning-coklat dalam kondisi kelelahan berusaha untuk melawan orang berarmor merah itu.

"huh rasakan ni!"

Permukan tanah di sekitar orang berarmor merah itu meretak dan retakanya melayang di udara

"Perlambat Waktu"

Tiba-tiba saja gerakan mereka terasa melambat semua karena orang berarmor merah itu,tapi efek nya tidak akan berpengaruh padaku sebab aku tak terpengaruhi oleh kemanpuan manipulasi waktu…well tak kusangka ada yang bisa melakukan kemanpuan itu,lalu kulihat dia menendang bebatuan itu satu persatu.

"Percepat waktu"

Tapi setidaknya anak itu menyadari serangan tersebut

"Tanah Pelindung!"

Dengan tangan dibalut bebatuan bagai _Glove_ itu,anak itu pun lalu membuat perisai dari tanah untuk melindungi dirinya dari ...dia unggul sesuai dengan elemen nya

"tukarkan menjadi logam!"

Lalu bebatuan itu berubah menjadi logam berduri tajam dalam waktu singkat,ternyata dia lebih dari itu rupanya,tunggu itu berarti?...oh tidak anak itu dalam bahaya kujamin perisainya itu tidak cukup kuat menahannya apa lagi...

Dalam serangan yang di percepat

Sayanya anak itu tidak cukup cepat untuk menyadarinya,tapi jika itu terjadi dia akan...

.

.

.

Terluka atau…

.

.

.

"_Ni-Nii-sa-san…"_

.

.

.

Mati?

.

.

.

"_TIDAK!"_

.

.

.

"**Stop Time"**

Ucapku pelan dan menbuat waktu berhenti untuk sementara hanya aku saja yang bisa bergerak,lalu mensummon senjataku Rock Cannon,kubidik senjataku kearaahnya dengan mudah lalu kutembak dia setelah itu langsung aku men-_Charge_ meriam silver besarku kearah logam berduri itu,setelah cukup aku tembakan energi berskala besar itu menbuat seluruh logam berduri itu agar hancur tak tersisa.

"**Running Time"**

Waktu kembali berjalan,orang yang kutembak tadi akhirnya terpental dengan sangat kuat karena saat kutembak waktu masih dalam keadaan berhenti jadi meski kutembak ia tetap kaku tak bergerak namun efeknya tetap dirasakan,begitu juga dengan logam tajam itu.

BOOM!DUAR!BUAR!

"AAAaaaaaahh!"

"eh..tak ada serangan pun,eeeeh!? Apa yang terjadi ni?"

Kulihat kearah anak itu sepertinya dia bingung sekaligus kaget dengan apa terjadi dan juga musuhnya yang terluka cukup parah tidak mengetahui siapa menyerang nya tadi,namun aku bersyukur anak itu masih baik-baik saja

.

.

.

.

Tunggu?! Kenapa aku menolong anak itu!?

Aku pun langsung saja menutup kepalaku dengan tudung jaketku yang berbulu kecoklatan sambil memeluk kedua lututku memikirkan kejadian tadi.

'_kenapa?...kenapa?...kenapa?...sebenarnya aku kenapa? Biasanya aku tidak seperti ini karena seorang manusia?...oh tidak ...tidak ...ini tak mungkin ...tidak mungkin terjadi!__'_

'_kenapa aku melakukan itu? Kenapa? Apa ini hanya sekedar repleks saja? Argh...rasanya itu tidak mungkin,apa sebenarnya alasanku melakukan itu? Ah sial__!__semua ini terjadi karena aku terlalu dekat dengan __**nya**__..'_

'_AAaaah…memang sudah jadi kenyataan,semua ini karena __**kau**__,ya hanya __**dirimu **__seorang yang menbuatku begini'_

'_ya hanya __**dirimu**__…tak ada yang lain'_

_._

_._

_._

'_benarkan?'_

**END OTHER POV **

**BOBOIBOY POV**

Disaat aku berlindung dibalik perisai yang kubuat dari tanah ini masih dalam Mode Gempa tentunya,tiba-tiba saja aku merasa ada gelombang aneh menerpa tubuhku seperti nya aku pernah merasakan gelombang aneh ini tapi kapan ya? Ah memang kalo soal hal sepele kayak gini emang aku yang selalu pelupa,nyebut nama Yaya aja malah aku sebut dengan 'Mimi' hahaha...bodoh sekali

Eh dari pada itu...

Kok rasa aku belum merasakan ada nya tanda-tanda serangan dari Ejo jo ,masa sampai sekarang belum terjadi? Tapi hei! Bukan berarti aku pengen banget serangan itu datang disaat aku masih DALAM KONDISI SEPERTI INI,namun aku bersyukur kalo serangan tidak bakalan terjadi,sungguh! Malahan kalo begini aku bisa istirahat sejenak sambil memikir kan cara untuk mengalah kan Ejo jo dan menyelamatkan Tok Aba juga kawan-kawanku! Ah dari pada itu masak iya Ejo jo dengan begitu mudahnya ngebatalin serangan nya itu?

BOOM!DUAR!BUAR!

"AAAaaaaaahh!"

"eh meletup! meletup! meletup!"aduh bikin aku jantungan aja untung gak copot,aku pun mengambil nafas untuk menenangkan diriku tapi kok terdengar suara teriakan Ejo jo ? atau lebih baik ku cek saja kondisi diluar ya?

"tapi kalo nanti aku kena serang terus kalah? Macam mana nih?"_ah damn it!_ Benar juga kalo saja itu terjadi bagaimana cara aku bisa selamat mereka! Pasti nya ini akan menjadi akhir bagiku,aduh susahnya kalo begini tapi MASAK IYA AKU TERUS DISINI TANPA BERBUAT APA PUN?!

Haaaah...kalau terus begini semua ini tak akan selesai,ah sudah lebih baik cek saja jika terkena serang tak apa lah,toh juga ini juga resiko yang kutanggung itu pun jauh lebih baik dari pada aku terusan berada disini kayak beruang yang sedang hibernasi -_-'

Lalu kubuat cela diatas atap perisai dari tanah ini setelah itu kudongak kan kepalaku melihat apa yang terjadi diluar sana dan...

Yang kulihat adalah debu berterbangan menghalangi pandanganku sepertinya tempat ini habis dijatuhi bom atom saja,setelah itu debu tersebut mulai menghilang…

.

.

.

.

.

"eh..tak ada serangan pun,eeeeh?! Apa yang terjadi ni?"

Aku pun mengucek mataku semoga yang kulihat ini bukan lah kahyalan belaka atau pun mataku yang kini mulai abnormal tapi ternyata...

Ini sungguhan!

Manggap stadiun 4(?) so pasti itu terjadi padaku tentu saja,masak iya belum ngelakuin apa-apa eh ternyata Ejo jo sudah terluka separah itu? Atau ada yang menolongku ya tadi sebelum aku diserang? Kalau itu benar aku akan sangat berterima kasih entah siapakah orang itu yang terpenting situasi saat ini sudah berbalik memihak ku,kurasa?...oh ya Tuhan terima kasih engkau begitu baik membiarkan ku hidup di dunia ini rupanya.

**END BOBOIBOY POV **

Kini situasi sudah mulai memihak Boboiboy saat ini tapi bukan berarti pertarungan akan dimenang kan oleh nya,namun beberapa saat kemudian anak yang dapat berpecah tiga itu baru menyadari kehadiran sesosok robot raksasa berdominasi warna hijau yang sangat ia kenali ternyata itu adalah robot tempur Mukalakus milik Adu du,tunggu itu berarti...

"eh?Adu du? Sejak bila kau dekat sini?"

"huuuh...dari tadi lah! Sehabis kau serang tu si Ejo jo!"

"hah?iya kah? Kupikir kau lah serang Ejo jo sebelum dia serang aku?"

"lah?...macam mana kau ni,kalau bukan kau yang serang terus siape lagi?"

"mana ku tau,aku pun terkejut saat pas ku tengok ape yang terjadi eh malah macam begini jadinya"

"hmm...kalo bukan kau itu berarti-sebelum Adu du menyelesaikan kalimat nya itu tiba-tiba saja Ejo jo bangkin setelah ia diserang entah siapakah yang serang dia itu namun dari raut mukanya terlihat jelas bahwa ia kesal atas kejadian tadi

"SIAPE YANG TEMBAK AKU TADI HAH?!"

"hahahahaha...rasekan tu!"

"diam kau!"

Sementara Adu du dan Ejo jo asyik beragumen(?),tanpa sengaja Boboiboy melihat jam kuasa milk Yaya dan Gopal yang tergeletak begitu saja,untungnya letak jauh dari jangkauan alien berarmor merah itu dan tentu saja Ejo jo sendiri tak mengetahuinya dan sebuah bolham menyala muncul diatas kepala Boboiboy disertai dengan seringai yang tertempel manis di wajahnya

"Boboiboy Halilintar! Gerakan Kilat!"

Dan benar saja kini ditangan nya sudah ada dua jam tangan milik Yaya dan Gopal,dengan itu melawan Ejo jo akan sedikit lebih mudah

"hei Ejo jo kau lihat ape yang kudapat nih!"

Yang dipanggil pun terkejut melihat benda yang kini ada di tangan Boboiboy saat ini,disaat yang bersamaan Adu du pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini,dengan cepat ia langsung memukul alien berarmor merah itu hingga terpental

"hehehe terbaik lah Adu du!"puji sang anak bertopi dinosaurus sambil mengancungkan jempolnya

"hahahaha dengan ini kau akan kalah Ejo jo!"

"huh! tak guna! Kau pikir akan semudah itu korang kalahkan aku? Jangan harap!"

"heh..kau tengok saja nanti"

**OTHER POV**

Menunggu dan terus menunggu entah sampai kapan aku tidak tau,melihat lapisan tanah dari 1 jam yang lalu,semua terasa sama saja tak ada yang berubah dan baru kusadari ada keanehan yang terjadi terhadap atmosfer langit yang tadinya biru sekarang menjadi berawan gelap

"hujan...?"

Itu pendapatku sementara tetapi baru kusadari ada yang aneh dengan awan gelap tersebut hingga...

"AAAAHHH! BOBOIBOY TOLONG KAMI!"

"_Apa? tunggu dulu apa yang terjadi disana? Kuharap tidak ada hal buruk"_batinku sedikit waspada dengan perubahan keadaan tempat ini,lalu kulihat sekali lagi situasi yang terjadi disana dan betapa terbelalaknya aku saat melihat orang-orang dalam keadaan bahaya,tentu saja bagaimana tidak? Jika mereka semua akan terhisap kedalam mulut seekor naga hitam raksasa bermata merah yang akan mengakhiri hidup mereka?!

"...ini tak bisa dibiarakan..."tapi tunggu kenapa aku harus aku menolong mereka? bukan nya mereka tak ada hubungan nya denganku?

"_Nii-san kau tak menolong mereka?"_

"_untuk apa? Mereka tak ada hubungan nya dengan dirimu namun yang terpenting adalah kau selamat mengerti?"_

"_itu berarti kau juga mengangapku begitu...sama seperti mereka"_

"_apa! Apa maksud itu!? Aku tentu tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu padamu!" _

"_lalu kenapa kau lakukan itu pada mereka? kenapa kau juga tak melakukan hal yang sama padaku Nii-san? Bukan kah itu sangat egois?"_

"_dengarkan aku...ini demi kebaikan mu,kau harus paham akan situasi ini"_

"_tapi bukan kebaikan ini yang kuinginkan kau tau itu?"_

"_kenapa kau-_

"_kumohon Nii-san..."_

Aaahh...aku jadi ingat kejadian itu sejak saat itu,tubuhku sering sekali repleks secara tidak langsung melakukan sesuatu tanpa berpikir dahulu,menolong orang tak dikenal yang sedang dalam kesusahan atau pun bahaya,entah setelah menolong mereka aku merasa lega...

Apa itu berarti aku juga harus menolong mereka?

END OTHER POV

Saat ini tak ada yang menyangka kalau keadaan akan cepat berbalik secepat ini apa lagi kini jam kuasa milik Fang berada ditangan Ejo jo,tentunya itu bertanda buruk bagi Boboiboy(yang kini berpecah menjadi tiga)mengingat jika alien berarmor merah sudah mengetahui kelebihan dari jam tersebut

Apa lagi jika alien jahat itu memanggil Naga Bayang...

Ini akan menjadi masalah yang sangat serius jika itu sampai terjadi maka berakhir lah sudah,dan benar saja sesuai dugaan ternyata Ejo jo bersungguh-sungguh untuk memanggil Naga bayang yang sebelumnya telah dipanggil oleh Fang untuk memusnahkan robot tempur PETAI,kini akan mengakhiri hidupnya juga kawan-kawannya,namun...

DUAR!

"GRROOAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"

"ekh?!"

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara keras seperti menggerang kesakitan dari sang Naga Bayang yang membuat para Boboiboy terkaget setengah mati ah bukan mereka saja tapi kawan-kawannya pun juga

"eh kawan-kawan tengok!"

"wah Naga Bayang Si Fang.."

"ah...t-tak...mu-mungk-kin"

"wow tak kusangka ade yang bise serang naga kau Fang"

"lalu dari mana asal serangan tu?"

"yalo! Dari mana asal nya tu?"

"eh Halilintar ape kau yang serang tu Naga Bayang?"

"mana je bisa? Serang pun tak sempat.."

"lah kalo tu bagaima-

DUAR!DUAR!

Sekali suara ledakan terdengar lagi membuat mereka semua terkejut kembali dan juga melihat beberapa tembakan bola energi berwarna kuning menyala kearah sang Naga Bayang tersebut,disisi lain Boboiboy Gempa sendang sibuk mencari asal tembakan tersebut

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui siapa dalang dari semua ini

To be contine...


	2. Chapter 2

Disklamer:Boboiboy dan Black Rock Shooter bukan milikku!

Rated:T ya rated T

Gendre:Fantasy,Friendship,and little humor

Warning:Typo!,OOC,Crossover lebih dari satu fandom!,main dimension!,adanya adengan kekerasan/pertarungan,alurnya agak memaksa kayaknya,sedikit gak nyambung,bahasa campur aduk,dll

Yuktry:maaf kalo chap sebelumnya agak ngebingungin kalian*pundung*dan emang anime Black Rock Shooter itu tidak terlalu banyak diketahui bahkan fandom versi bhs Indonesia-aja sangatlah sedikit TAT,tapi jika ingin tau cari aja Wikipedia-nya di Mbah Google pasti ketemu oke langsung aja chap 2~ dan kuharap kalian jangan kaget dengan jalur ceritanya

_Dimensi lain,Tahun 20XX_

Jam 12:00 Am,dimana matahari berada pada puncaknya di suatu kota besar yang tedapat beberapa gedung pencakar yang hampir mendominasi meskipun begitu masih ada pepohonan rindang yang kini mulai bertambah terutama disekitar taman yang berada di daerah utara kota besar itu

Taman itu merupakan tempat yang jarang dikunjungin kecuali dihari-hari tertentu namun disana terlihat seorang anak berumur 12 tahun,berbaring di padang rumput dengan payung peneduh berupa pohon besar nan rindang yang dapat menlindunginya dari teriknya sang mentari

Dia berambut coklat,berbandana biru di kepalanya,berbaju putih lengan panjang,hoddie jingga,celana hitam pendek diatas lutut dengan garis kuning,dan sepatu jingga-hitam,disamping nya ada tas biru tua yang ia taruh begitu saja,dan juga sebuah benda biru bergaris putih sebesar _Handphone Android (1)_yang memunculkan sesosok virtual serba biru berukuran kerdil mirip _Human Robot_ (2)di bagian layar sekecil jam tangan itu

"Netto-kun"

"…"

Tak ada respon

"Netto-kun?"

"..."

Masih tak ada respon

"Netto-kun!"

"..."

Tetap sama,akhirnya sosok virtual tersebut hanya menghela nafas ia tahu kalau anak itu pasti tidak akan merespon jika ia tidak meninggikan frekuensi suaranya itu

"NETTO-KUN!"

"AH!"

Anak itu terkejut sampai bangun dari posisinya,cukup membuat pikirannya yang entah melayang kemana kembali ke dunia nyata

"um...ada apa Rockman?"sosok virtual itu bernama Rockman hanya memutar bola mata hijaunya

"kau ini sudah kupanggil berkali-kali masih tidak dengar ya?"

Anak itu,Hikari Netto membulatkan matanya,semenit kemudian ia pun memasang wajah muram bercampur rasa bersalah

"ma-maaf"

Sebelah alisnya naik,ada yang tak biasa dengan anak itu pasti sesuatu telah terjadi hingga dia tak merespon panggilannya

"kenapa kau muram? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi ?"

"tidak ada,jangan kawatir aku baik-baik saja"masih dengan tampang muramnya

"Netto-kun,aku tahu kau ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu karena sejak tadi pagi setelah kau bertemu **dengannya**,kau terlihat agak yah...seperti ada masalah"

"ah...itu mu-mungkin hanya perasaanmu-

"jangan mengalihkan topik Netto-kun,jika kau seperti itu seterusnya kau bisa membuat orang terdekatmu hawatir,terutama **dia**"

Hanya diam namun di wajahnya itu tersirat kehawatiran dan itu membuat Rockman ingin mengetahui sebab dari raut mukanya itu

"Rockman..."

"iya Netto-kun?"

"aku ingin pulang sekarang"

Tersentak mendengar perkataannya,Rockman bingung dengan tingkah anak itu biasa dia tidak akan mau pulang seawal ini padahal baru saja disini 30 menit yang lalu,namun saat ia ingin menayakan nya lagi

"aku lelah,ingin segera tidur Rockman"

Netto menjawab langsung seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan olehnya,dan cukup membuat dirinya bungkam

"Rockman,entah kenapa aku merasa..."yang terpanggil pun lalu memandang Netto

"**dia** berada jauh dariku,sangat jauh...a-aku takut Rockman jika-

"maka dari itu aku akan selalu melindungimu dan juga selalu bersamamu,Netto"

Dia pun tersenyum walau begitu di hatinya yang terdalam masih ada kehawatiran

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**apa kau baik-baik saja disana? Kenapa aku merasa kau begitu jauh dariku saat ini?"**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2:Bad Feeling and The Appearance of a Mysterious Young Man

.

.

_Enjoy~_

.

.

.

Terdengar jelas raungan kesakitan Sang Naga Bayang yang setelah terkena beberapa serangan bola energi kuning bercahaya yang mendadak muncul,disaat bersamaan Boboiboy Gempa tak dapat percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sendiri

Dari kejauhan sosok pemuda misterius muncul secara tak terduga baru saja menyerang Naga Bayang dengan serangan tembakan meriam yang besarnya melebihi ukuran tubuh pemuda itu sendiri? mustahil namun berhasil,bukan itu saja bahkan penampilan pakaiannya pun terlihat asing dimatanya

Pemuda itu memakai Tank-top putih dengan ukiran api berwarna _platina _yang dibalut jaket berjubah abu-abu tanpa lengan begitu pula dengan sarung tanganya,lengan dibalut perban,celana sewarna namun lebih gelap,kolaborasi sabuk kulit dan sabuk metaltik yang menyilang pinggangnya,tak lupa dengan kakinya yang dibalut baja menbentuk pelindung kaki khas kesatria,tambahan juga untuk pelindung sikunya juga berbahan sama

Memang terlihat agak aneh bagi Boboiboy Gempa,tetapi sayangnya ia tak bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu karena tertutupi oleh kerudung jaket berhias bulu kecoklatan di pinggirannya

"sebenarnya dia itu siapa?"

"hei Gempa! Kau ni se-eh si-siape tu?"tanya Taufan yang baru menyadari keberadaan pemuda itu

"entah lah aku tak tau,mungkin ia dipihak kita saat ini"jawabnya agak terdengar ragu

"yah mungkin entah dia tu lawan atau kawan?"

Kedua Boboioy langsung menyadari suara tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Halilintar

"ish! Tak boleh cakap macam tu lah! Harus kitoorang berterima kasih padanya,karna dia lah yang tolong kita semua kan?"nasehat Gempa walau masih tak lekat pandangan nya dari pemuda itu

"hn…maaf tapi-

"hei Halilintar! Gempa! Lihat dia langsung menyerang Ejo jo!"

Jika saja situasi tidak begini mungkin saat ini juga Halilintar akan melempar _deathglare_ kearah Taufan,lupakan yang terpeting adalah jalannya situasi saat ini,meriam besar ditangan kanan sosok itu diarahkan ke target langsung menembakan peluru-peluru energi berkecepatan tinggi tapi berhasil dihindari Ejo jo

"Oooh...rupanya kau nak serang aku dari belakang? huh! tak kan-sayangnya tembakan peluru meriam orang itu telah memotong kalimat sang alien namun masih tidak mengenainya,tanpa diduga seringai muncul diwajahnya sebaliknya pemuda itu menatap musuhnya

"hmph...kau pikir serangan macam tu akan kena? boleh juga tapi bukan berarti kau unggul"tatapan sinis tertuju pada sang penyerang di jarak yang kini tak terlalu dekat dengannya,dibalas dengan tatapan datar

"sombong...Naga Bayang! Serang dia!"Naga Bayang langsung menerjangnya tetapi bisa dihindari dengan bersalto ke udara lalu menembakan lagi bola energi bercahaya itu kearah kepala sang naga membuat monster itu semakin ganas dalam menyerang dan dia terus menembakinya tanpa henti sambil menghindari serangan demi serangan yang dilancarkan dengan sangat mudah sementara itu para Boboiboy juga yang lain tercengang melihat pertarungan itu bagaimana tidak? Bayangkan saja,kakinya yang dibalut baja itu pasti akan menperlambat geraknya namun ternyata tak berpengaruh sama sekali justru gerakannya semakin cepat dan terlihat amat ringan dan mampu menghindari naga berukuran raksasa tanpa halangan sambil menbawa senjata yang besarnya melebihi tubuh sendiri? Sungguh ini sudah diluar logika

"he-hebat sekali di-dia,k-kita s-saja mustahil melakukannya i-iya k-kan?"Taufan berucap gagap hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sedangkan Gempa dan Halilintar memsetujui perkataan Taufan tadi sulit dipercaya ada yang bisa menandingi Naga Bayang

"tapi tunggu dulu...sebenarnya apa tujuannya dia menolong kita?"Halilintar masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda misterius tersebut yang bisa terbilang nekat itu

"entahlah mungkin kini dia dipihak kita sekarang"Gempa masih menperhatikan jalur pertarungan yang semakin sengit hingga ia menperhatikan adanya keanehan dengan pola serangan naga tersebut

"_oh tidak! jangan-jangan!"_terlambat untuk menyadarinya,pemuda tersebut langsung terhantam begitu keras oleh ekor Naga Bayang dari belakang bukan itu saja sebelum merasakan kasarnya tanah,Naga Bayang sudah bersiap menbuka mulutnya untuk memakan pemuda tersebut hidup-hidup walau dalam keadaan seperti itu,ia sendiri sudah siap men-Charge meriamnya untuk menembak lagi kearah tepat dimulutnya dengan daya berskala besar,sayang mulut sang naga sudah menelan lebih dulu

Semua yang melihat kejadian itu terkejut,ada juga yang tak sanggup melihatnya dan hampir dari mereka ada juga berteriak histeris,Ejo jo pun menyerinngai penuh kemenangan namun terbelalak seketika saat melihat keanehan tubuh Naga Bayang yang entah kenapa semakin membesar seterusnya dan berakhir menimbulkan ledakan amat dahsyat

"ta-tak mu-mung-ki-kin"alien itu hampir tak menyangka,dengan mudahnya dia bisa menbunuh Naga Bayang? Mustahil

OoOoO

Dalam sejarah mungkin Fang tak akan menpercayai semua ini begitu juga yang lain,tidak bisa berbicara apa pun melihat kejadian tadi namun yang penting adalah apakah pemuda itu selamat? Mengingat apa yang ia lakukan terbilang sangat nekat? Tak diduga dibalik debu-debu hasil ledakan terdengar suara langkah kaki berpadu dengan gesekan besi dan menperlihatkan sosok pemuda serba silver dengan tubuh tak terluka sedikit pun sambil menbawa meriam besarnya,bulatan mata alien Ata ta Tiga semakin melebar dengan mulut terbuka menganga lebar

"kau bagaimana bi-bisa melakukan ini! Tak mungkin kau selamat dari ledakan itu tanpa terluka sedikit pun?!"bagai angin lalu pemuda itu tak menghiraukan nya dan terus berjalan kearah Ejo jo yang dilanda kepanikan,siap untuk menembak lagi

"komputer! Jelaskan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?! tidak mungkin dia lebih hebat dariku yang memiliki jam kuasa!"sang komputer pun langsung meneliti pemuda itu untuk mendapatkan informasi kemanpuan nya namun ternyata..

"Tu-Tuan sepertinya anda harus menpercayai ini..."

"apa maksudmu?"

"dia...dia tak bisa didefinisikan,bahkan data-data tentang dia sebagai makluk bumi pun sama sekali tidak ada,bahkan aku sampai mencarinya dengan data plenet lain juga luar galaksi lainnya Tuan,tetapi tetap tidak bisa ditemukan!"

"omong kosong! Aku yakin sekali pasti dia adalah sejenis robot atau pun jenis mosters milik penduduk bumi yang sengaja digunakan untuk menghabisiku!"masih tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar,bagaikan sebuah lelucon tak lucu

"ta-tapi T-Tuan i-ini su-sungguhan di dalam dirinya sama sekali tidak ada unsur robot maupun mahluk lannya"

"DIAM! aku…aku tak percaya jika ada yang lebih hebat dariku…tapi aku…aku…TAK MAU KALAH OLEH BUDAK MACAM KAU!"seketika aura hitam telah mengelilingi alien itu menbentuk ratuasan lebih pasukan bayangan mengelilinginya baik dirinya maupun pemuda itu

Sebuah senjata lain ditangan kirinya telah di-Summon oleh pemuda tersebut berupa pedang _Katana _berwarna silver,bersaman dirinya langsung diserang ratusan lebih pasukan bayang,menebas satu per satu sambil menembakan peluru meriamnya sekaligus menghindari serangan yang diarahkan kepadanya

Sementara petarungan sengit itu,sebuah robot kuning melayang kearah para Boboiboy bersamaan dengan seorang pria tua disampingnya yang memanggil dirinya cemas,mereka bertiga pun menoleh

"Boboiboy!"

"Tok Abah…Ochobot…"

"koorang tak pa?"robot bulat kuning itu,Ochobot langsung mendekati mereka hawatir jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan mereka

"kami tak apa Ochobot tapi…dia?"Tanya mereka bertiga sambil menunjuk pemuda misterius yang sibuk dengan pertarungannya,lensa biru robot itu memandang lurus kearah yang ditunjukan,menperhatikan jalur pertarungan

"Ochobot?"

"aneh...ada yang aneh dengan dia...dia seperti..."memberi jeda sebentar guna melirik pertarungan itu lagi,para Boboiboy juga Tok Abah menunggu jawaban dari sang robot pemberi Kuasa

"seperti bukan manusia yang hidup di dunia ini"

oOoOo

Satu tendangan,dua tebasan,dan tiga tembakan telah pemuda itu arahkan ke sekelompok pasukan bayang yang tinggal sedikit lagi,hebatnya dalam kurun waktu tak terlalu lama,satu langkah kaki ke belakang tanpa disadari oleh alien berarmor merah itu,rasa panik mendominasi namun kedua tangannya telah siap dengan pedang virtual-nya,siap menyerang langsung

JLEB!

Berlari menerjang,menyerang pemuda itu dengan melukai lengan kanannya,berhasil tetapi reaksi yang dilukai sungguh diluar dugaannya,tidak ada ekspresi sama sekali dari apa yang ia perbuat,wajah tak terlihat melukiskan rasa sakit maupun ringisan bahkan suara nyeri kesakitan pun tidak,sudut mata pemuda itu terarah kepadanya

Menperlihatkan warna iris tak biasa bagi alien itu untuk pertama kalinya,luka yang dihasilkan menyebabkan darah menyembur bagai semburan air dari pipa rusak,cairan yang dikeluarkan dari lengan kanan tetapi bukan merah melainkan putih keperakan walau begitu tetap menberi kesan seram baginya,tambahan pedang miliknya masih tertancap pada lengan pemuda itu

Tanpa ia sadari sebuah kobaran api kuning keemasan muncul dimata kiri sang pemuda

BUAK!

o0o0o

OTHER POV

Kutendang perut mahluk hijau itu hingga ia terpental dan menabrak bebatuan dibelakangnya ,heh ternyata dia hanya mahluk kuat diluar tapi lembek di dalam menyedihkan bisanya hanya melawan anak kecil saja,kuhilangkan Rock Cannon dan pedangku Silver Blade setelah itu kucabut pedang mahluk itu,tentu masih menancap di lengan kananku memang serangannya menghasilkan luka sampai darahku menyembur keluar kubiarkan saja,meski begitu aku tak merasakan rasa sakit sedikit pun itu karna tubuhku ini **sudah mati ras****a**.

Kuyakin aku pasti ditatap ngeri oleh mereka jika melihat ini,paling buruk mungkin ada yang muntah atau pingsan? Sudalah lebih baik selesaikan ini karna aku sudah muak menbiarkan mahluk hijau itu hidup, dengan pedang miliknya yang sudah belumuran darahku,aku mendekati mahluk menjijikan dan rendah itu untuk kubunuh dengan senjatanya ini

Drap…drap…drap

"henti-hentikan! Ja-jangan lukai aku!"sayang sekali,sebanyak apa pun lontaran permohonan bodoh mu itu tidak akan kudengarkan meski kau akan menjanjikan sesuatu padaku jangan pernah berharap air mata buayamu itu bisa menipuku,bersiaplah untuk merasakan tajamnya sebilah pedangmu

"JA-JANGAN! KUMOHON JAN-"

"hentikan!"

"_hentikan!"_

SLASH!

meleset

Kali ini kau berutung,jika tidak ada suara itu dan **Dia** yang menghalangiku,mungkin kepalamu sudah tertancap pedangmu sendiri,senjatanya berada tepat disamping kiri wajahnya bebeapa centi ingin tahu siapa yang dengan lancangnya menghentikanku,melirik kebelakang ku yang ternyata ada tiga anak kembar identik salah satunya yang kukenali anak bermata emas itu,sempat kutolong dari serangan mahluk hijau **busuk** ini

"hentikan,cu-cukup ja-jangan melukainya,dia sudah tak berdaya"dia mengatakan dengan nada tergugup karna melihat tatapanku,sepertinya mereka mengangapku berbahaya,ah iya mata kiriku mengeluarkan kobaran api rupanya mungkin itu yang membuat mereka menjadi seperti itu? Tidak percaya? Lihat anak bermata biru itu keliatan nya ia agak takut melihatku begitu juga anak bermata merah dengan kewaspadaan yang tinggi,seperti akan terjadi sesuatu yang menbahayakan

Kulepaskan genggaman tanganku dari pedang yang bukan milikku,dan membiarkan pedang itu tertancap disana bersama pemiliknya yang kini tak berdaya untuk berdiri,membalikan badanku kearah belakang bersamaan dengan padamnya kobaran api dimata kiriku dan langsung menatap mereka

NORMAL POV

"terserah"

Akhirnya pemuda itu bersuara walau terdengar sangat datar,entah sekian lamanya dirinya diam dalam pertarungan dan juga mereka semua termasuk para Boboiboy bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu dibalik kerudung yang ia pakai,wajahnya terlihat tidak ada ekspresi sama sekali hampir dikira mayat hidup karna kulit pucatnya itu namun setidaknya mata kuning keemasan yang menyalanya bisa menberi kesan hidup untuk dirinya

"argh…terima kasih telah menolong kami juga …menbiarkan Ejo jo untuk hidup"ucap Boboiboy Gempa padanya meski dirinya sendiri merasa sedikit takut dengan pemuda misterius itu karena hampir saja melakukan pembunuhan,yah walau yang dibunuh adalah alien tapi tetap saja disebut pembunuhan,itu menurutnya

"kau tidak apa-apa?"Gempa terkejut dengan perkataan pemuda itu secara tiba-tiba,juga bingung akan maksudnya,mengetahui kebingungan anak bertopi dinosaurus itu,ia pun menambah lagi kosa kata yang memang masih belum lengkap dikeluarkan

"kau hampir saja terluka parah akibat serangan mahluk hijau **busuk **itu,dimana kau masih berlindung dalam prisai tanahmu"Gempa langsung mengerti,ternyata yang menolongnya waktu itu juga dia rupanya,sekarang ia tidak perlu heran soal kejadian tersebut

"begitu,sekali lagi-"

"EJO JO! KEMBALI KAU!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Adu du yang kini mengejar pesawat luar angkasa milik Ejo jo yang ingin melarikan diri namun sayangnya sebelum Adu du melancarkan serangan robot tempur Mukalakusnya,dengan kecepatan cahaya pesawat luar angkasa itu sudah menghilang entah kemana

"BEDEBAH! KEMBALI KAU EJO JO!"

Semua yang melihat peristiwa itu pun hanya bisa diam memandang alien yang mengendari robotnya,kini berteriak memanggil nama alien yang paling ia benci,berharap bisa membalaskan dendamnya itu dan akhirnya pergi meniggalkan lokasi dengan rasa kesal

"kasian Adu du"

"dia masih perlu massa untuk menerima ini semua"

"betulah kau Yaya.."

Sementara hanyut dalam pembicaraan mereka tentang Adu du,tanpa sengaja pemuda misterius itu melihat sesuatu yang agak berkilauan tak jauh dari jangkauan matanya,ia putuskan untuk melihat lebih dekat dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah jam tangan

"uum...maaf itu milikku,apa kau bisa itu berikan kepada ku?"

Pemuda itu berbalik dengan jam tangan yang berada dalam genggaman nya,dan menemukan seorang anak berkaca mata di depannya yang sepertinya merupakan pemilik jam tangan langsung saja mengembalikan jam itu kepada pemiliknya tanpa mengucapkan kalimat _'apa ini punya mu?'_,untungnya orang yang ada di depan masih bias toleransi akan sikapnya

"terima kasih,telah menemukan jam Kuasaku"

OTHER POV

Jam Kuasa? Apa itu? Maksudnya jam yang ada pergelangan tangannya itu? Aku tak mengerti apa penting nya benda yang gunanya menunjukan waktu itu ? dan Kuasa? apa artinya Jam itu menberi mereka kekuatan? Entalah yang penting se-

ARGH!

Sa-sakit

Kenapa rasa ini kembali? Sekian lama sejak kejadian itu? Memang tubuhku **sudah mati rasa**,kecuali untuk rasa sakit kepala yang anehnya bisa datang secara mendadak tanpa sebab yang jelas dan itu cukup mampu menbuatku tak berdaya,kejadian tersebut sudah lama terjadi namun untuk sekarang sepertinya tidak akan terjadi lagi tapi ternyata dugaanku salah, aku tak mengerti bagaimana bisa terjadi padaku lagi? Kuharap kali ini aku tidak pingsan lagi

"ukh…"

NORMAL POV

Merasakan adanya kejanggalan dengan pemuda dihadapnya itu,anak berkaca mata itu,Fang mengerutkan dahinya secara pendangnya pemuda itu sepertinya menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa,terlihat dari dia yang sudah memegang keningnya dengan tangan kanan

"hei,apa kau-

BRUK!

"astaga! He-hei! Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padamu? HEI!"

Secara mendadak pemuda tersebut pingsan tanpa sebab jelas tepat dihadapan Fang,membuatnya panik hingga menarik perhatian yang lain

"haiya Fang! Ape nak terjadi pada ni budak?"

"tak tau lah,tetiba saja dia sudah pengsan"

"mungkin kelelahan akibat lawan Ejo jo?"

"pastilah karna dia ni habis melawan Naga bayang setelahnya tu langsung lawan ribuan pasukan bayang pula,tak heran dia lelah sangat"

"mungkin? Tapi Yaya kau tegok kan saat dia lawan Ejo jo, Hiii menakutkan"

"udalah cepat kite bawa dia ke rumah aku,biar aku,Ochobot,dan Atok yang urus"

"yelah tu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terbangun secara tiba-tiba dengan nafas menburu,anak berambut coklat itu baru saja bangun dari kasurnya lalu memandang sekitarnya,ternyata masih didalam kamarnya sendiri

"sebenarnya tadi itu...apa?"

Aneh,saat berada dalam alam mimpi untuk mencari **dia** karna hawatir akan terjadi sesuatu padanya,tiba-tiba saja ia melihat sebuah pertarungan antara **dia** dengan alien? Tidak mungkin ada alien di dunia Other World(3)rasa itu mustahil itu menurutnya,namun jika diperhatikan lagi disana itu bukannya dunia manusia? Jangan-jangan **dia** berada di dunia manusia lagi?

"tidak ...kuharap itu semua tidak terjadi lagi...kuharap"

Anak itu merebahkan tubuhnya kembali ke kasur tidurnya sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya sendiri melayangkan pikiran soal mimpinya itu sambil menenangkan dirinya juga

"_Nii-san kuharap kau baik-baik saja,semoga kejadian di dalam mimpiku tidak terjadi padamu...aku sangat kawatir.."_

To be contine...

Well akhirnya bisa update juga! Entah sekian lamanya menunggu!*gk ada yang nungguin loe

Dan sesuai perkiraanku fic ini memang akan crossover lebih dari dua fandom seperti yang diatas tadi mengejukan bukan? Dan soal setting waktunya itu berasal dari fandom Megaman EXE yah walau ni fandom dalam alur ceritaku akan sebagai _sligh_ setting waktu dimensi saja antara sisi manusianya** Dia **dan juga dirinya

[1] benda itu adalah PET(bc: P.E.T) kepanjangan nya sih aku lupa apa sama artinya tapi kalau guna untuk tempatnya _ Net Navigator_,karna disana teknologinya lebih tertuju ke internet jadi seluruh kegiatannya masyarakatnya juga terhubung kesana dan jika ingin lebih tau silakan cari di google

[2]Net Navigator sikatnya Net Navi bagi yang tau game maupun anime pasti tau ini,nah gunanya mereka itu sebagai pembinbing atau pun membantu kegiatan manusia lewat jaringan internet bahkan sampai menghilangkan virus di jaringat internet yang bermasalah,untuk lebih jelasnya cari aja di google

[3]Other World yaitu dunia tempat tinggal si **Dia **ni,katanya dunia ini merupakan dunia alam sadar manusia,sisi lain dunia manusia,bahkan ada juga yang bilang ini dunia antarberanta atau pun dunia roh,dan untuk lebih jelasnya cari aja di google ya aku males jelasin habisnya rumit*digebukin

Oke untuk karakter Netto Hikari ini perannya yah sebagai sisi manusianya si** Dia** sekaligus adeknya,kalau Rockman paling piguran aja hehehe*ditembak

Juga di chapter selanjutnya fandom Boboiboy masih lebih mendominasi,kalau yang lain hanyalah sedikit saja tak terlalu banyak begitu juga akan beberapa karakter Black Rock Shooter yang lumayan terlibat dalam cerita ini

Semoga aja kalian ngerti penjelasannya juga isi ceritanya,takut malah bikin ngebingungin ^^'

Riview Please ;3


	3. Chapter 3

Terdengar suara angin mengalun jelas,lensa miliknya menatap lurus ke arah selimut putih lembut dingin yang hampir menyembunyikan setapak rata hitam-putih yang dapat luput dengan sekitar,bebatuan karang bening seolah bentuk runcing begitu tajam,walau itu sebenarnya belum pasti namun itu tidaklah penting lebih baik hiraukan dan memilih untuk membuat langkah menuju tempat tujuan

Tap

Dalam beberapa langkah baru menghasilkan cap alas kaki,sekali mengadah ke atas mendapati warna kelam yang begitu tak biasa selain itu bermunculan benda putih sekecil partikel,hampir tak tertangkap dari sedikit menyipit memandangnya,seiring alunan berisik angin mulai cepat seakan menberikan suatu rasa dingin pada ujungnya ini semua hanyalah fantasi belaka yang sengaja menghanyutkan pikiran,merasakan sensasi yang sebenarnya palsu,ini hanya sebuah penghalang kecil

Menyadari adanya ketidak beresan ini,semua begitu tak biasa baginya hingga hati kecilnya berkomando kembali ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya sendiri,menembus ke dalam dimensi jauh dari pikiranya sendiri dan menemukan keganjalan dalam dunia yang tidak ia sengajakan ia ciptakan,hasil sebuah imajinasi tak terduga dalam benaknya

Sudah cukup mengagumi pemandangan karyanya imajinasi sendiri meski itu bukanlah berasal dari keinginannya sendiri

Dulu terakhir ia mengadah keatas sebelumnya,warna tak sekelam ini biasanya yang ia lihat adalah warna cat biru terang indah yang menbentang luas tak terhingga,bagai lukisan nyata karya sang penguasa

Ia adahkan telapak lima jarinya seolah akan menggenggam semua itu meski mustahil dalam bayangannya,garis tipis melekung mulai muncul namun semakin jelas ketika lensa miliknya melihat sesuatu yang begitu familiar

Di ufuk sudut cahaya yang menyilaukan,sosok surai perak berdiri tangguh disana.

"Nii-san!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3: Who he…?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disklamer: Boboiboy,Black Rock Shooter,and Megaman Exe (maybe?)not is mine

Rated: T

Gendre: Fantasy and Friendship

WARNING:OOC(maybe?),typo,gajeness,dll

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini mata hazel milik si topi dinosaurus menatap lurus kearah tubuh seorang yang sekarang berada di panjang empuk miliknya,entah terlihat seperti antara pingsan dan tidur itu masih belum jelas kondisinya meski sudah jelas pada saat berakhirnya pertarungan itu,setelah ia mendengar penjelasan teman seperjuangannya bahwa orang ini pingsan secara saat ia mengalahkan si Alien hijau berarmor merah dengan kemenangan telak,ia masih terlihat masih kuat setelah mengalami pertarungan ekstrim tersebut

Hingga ia ingat akan perkataan robot bulat kuning pemberi kekuatan dalam bentuk jam tangan ,yang saat itu memeriksa tubuh orang ini ...

**FLASHBACK**

"_Boboiboy ..."_

"_Hm ... ?"_

"_Kau yakin ni budak terluka?"tanya nya setelah ia selesai men-scan tubuh pemuda berambut perak yang kini dibaringkan di kasur milik Boboiboy,setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini_

"_Yakin lah,kau tadi tak tengok pertarungan mereka?"_

"_Tengok__,__tapi aku tak nampak tu luka-luka ..."ujar robot kuning menatap pemuda itu dengan mata sedikit menyipit_

"_Eh ...__ iya kah__?"_

"_Iya__,__kutengok tampak oke je,paling ia lelah karna habis bertarung dengan Ejo jo"_

_Boboiboy terdiam __sesaat __sudut mata berhasil menangkap suatu yang hamp__ir __terabaikan di salah satu lengan __pakaian __orang itu_

"_Ochobot! … tengok nih!"ujarnya sambil menunjuk bekas cairan putih__ keperakan__yang sudah mengering di bagian jaket tanpa lengannya,robot bulat kuning itu pun menperhatikan nya_

"_Ape ni?"_

"_Entahlah ... mungkin itu darah?"_

"_Tidak ... kurasa tidak ...atau iya? Itu masih belum pasti"ucap robot itu menambah rasa keraguan tentang pendapat yang ba__r__u dikemukaan itu,sekarang Boboiboy bingung mau bicara apa selanjutnya tentu saja faktanya jika orang yang ada di kasurnya__** memang benar-benar manusia**__ pastinya yang ia temukan adalah bercak merah khas berbau besi bukan warna putih keperakan tak berbau_

"_Ah ... lebih baik aku cuci jaketnya ini"seketika Boboiboy sadar dari lamunan nya sat ia melihat Ochobot melepas jaket pemuda itu secara perlahan__ tanpa mengusik kenyamanan nya_

"_Hmm ... Ochobot"_

"_Hah ape?"_

"_Apa kau nampak api kuning keemasan dimatanya?"robot kuning itu menatap anak bertopi dinosaurus itu lama_

"_Ummm ... tidak,sudalah lebih kau jage tu budak kasian tinggal sendiri"entah mengapa,kalimat lontaran Ochobot terdengar seperti sindiran atau ejekan? Tetapi cukup berhasil menarit sudut lengkung keatas oh maksudnya sedikit menarit sudut keatas_

"_Serah kau je Ochobot"_

END FLASHBACK

"Hhhh … sampe bila kau begini terus?"sedikit mengeluh mungkin kurang sabar menanti untuk lebih lama lagi tentu bukan kerena bosan tapi ia hawatir dan andai kata pemuda itu sadar,ada beberapa lontaran pertayaan yang akan keluar

Mata masih menatap penasaran terutama pada penampilan orang itu,sungguh benar-benar gaya seorang petarung tanguh yah sangat menyangkinkan terutama yang paling menonjol adalah bagian kaki tertutupi pelindung besi atau bajakah? Boboiboy tidak tau pelindung macam apa yang melekat pada bagian tubuh orang itu namun pasti sangat kuat untuk menahan serangan

Seminnggu berlalu kondisinya masih sama seperti sebelumnya,beturut-turut dirinya harus tidur di sofa ruang tamu membuat tidurnya sama sekali tidak nyaman meski Atoknya memberikan tawaran tidur dikamarnya namun tentu saja ditolak halus olehnya dengan alasan simple,kasihan atau tak tega melihat kakeknya tidur disana

Dan melewatkan senjentik reaksi pada seseorang yang terbaring dikasurnya

O0O

Mata memmulat tak percaya menatap orang di depan bermuka datar,dirinya hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"..."

Dia menatap obyek didepannya dalam bisu.

"Kenapa…?"

"…"

Masih sama

"Kenapa kau hanya diam?"

"…"

"JAWAB AKU!"

"…"

Buk

Dan berakhir tertunduk putus asa dengan kedua lutut menyentuh permukaan datar

"Kumohon … jawab ... aku"

Namun pada akhirnya orang yang berdiri didepan mulai mengatuk bibir,sebenarnya ia muak dengan ini

"…Carilah jawabanmu sendiri"

Setelahnya pergi menjauh tanpa peduli akan seorang anak 12 tahun yang berlutut untuknya,kini bersedih dalam diam

0o0

Pertama dalam pandangannya ialah satu,yaitu sebuah ruang berwarna biru gelap dengan taburan hiasan kuning mencolok seperti langit gelap berbintang,pendek kalimat tersusun pada benaknya "ini adalah sebuah kamar" dan sedikit agak berantak jika dipadang namun cukup rapi bagi pandangan pemiliknya yang berprediksi seorang laki-laki yang masih peringkat bocah

Itu menurut siapa?

Yah orang ini,seorang bersurai keperakan memandang sekeliling,bingung meski hanya sedikit sebab tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan bagaimana cerita ia bisa disini,dalam keadaan ia tak sadarkan diri tanpa disadari,penyebab masih sangat diragukan walau sudh jelas dan juga …

Ia baru sadar hilangnya jubah sekaligus jeket itu,padahal masih melekat dibadan

.

Tapi persetan,baginya itu tak penting dan sekarang sudah saat untuk pergi dari sini

Kriiieeeekkk…

Oh tidak jadi,sepertinya pemilik kamar sudah datang

"Oh! Kau sudah sadar! Syukurlah … aku sangat cemas dengan keadaanmu dan ngomong-ngomong…"

Sepasang keping kuning menyala menatap tepat kearah pintu,benar dugaan ternyata pemilik kamar seorang bocah laki-laki berpakaian serba jingga ... tunggu dulu jingga?

"_Jingga ... itu mengingatkanku dengan-"_

"Kenalkan namaku Boboiboy!"

To be contine ...

HUUUUWWAAAAAAHHHHH! Maafkan aku sudah berapa aku meninggalkan dunia fanfiction INI?! Sekali lagi gomen nasai~ (menunduk berkali2)

Dan kali ini maaf saja chap ini agak pendek karna saya putuskan lanjut di chap berikutnya meski agak lama sebab saya putuskan untuk semi aktif jadi jangan salahkan saya update agak lemot

Tapi yang penting tetep update bukan? Jadi sya mohon siapa saja yang mau riview fic terlantar ini?


End file.
